The Hollow Jinchuriki
by Hollow Lives
Summary: Naruto is devoured by a hollow; he is later reborn in the harsh world of Hueco Mundo. He quickly learns the trick-of-the-trade of being a hollow and quickly rises through the ranks until he enters Sosuke Aizen's army. Will Naruto be able to regain his conscience or will he be left hollow and angry for the rest of eternity. Strong Naruto, Cold and Dark Naruto - No pairings!
1. Prologue - The Pain of Betrayal:

**The Hollow Jinchuriki:**

 **Summary: Naruto dies as a result of a betrayal by Konoha; he dies in despair and in hatred of everyone and everything. He is attacked and devoured by a creature, without anyone being able to see him or help him. He becomes part of a hollow, but we all know that Naruto never backs down…**

 **This is my second fanfic – I am still doing the first one, it is just I had an idea of just Naruto being in the Bleach Universe (a bit overused but I am trying to take a different angle to this fanfic). I am going to focus only on Naruto this time and no others back in Konoha. Only the prologue will have Konoha/Konoha's group in it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the fanfic and please if you see anything I could improve upon, by all means send me a PM or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING – I'm literally just doing this for the sake of it :(**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue - The Pain of Betrayal:**

 _The pain of death is nowhere near as painful as it is to be betrayed. It literally feels like someone has taken a white-hot knife and stabbed you repeatedly in the back. A lot of people experience this in their life in some shape or form. However, unfortunately in the shinobi world this is a common thing; as soon as someone's back is turned there is always someone trying to one-up you… people will do anything for power…_

Naruto lay there, unable to move with a flurry of emotions passing through him; fear, hatred and despair are the big ones. The 16 year old, blonde shinobi lay on the dusty ground caked in blood from head to toe. His clothes were shredded with blood leaking out of several very large lacerations and a slit throat. In fact, if not for the fox, who was busy desperately trying to save himself (and Naruto as a collateral); Naruto would have been dead a while ago. Over him stood two figures silently cleaning their kunais – Naruto couldn't see them properly as they were hidden in the shadows of the trees not 5 meters away from the him.

It was funny, in a way – okay fine it wasn't funny at all – Naruto had gotten up earlier that day, to head back to Konoha for his final return after leaving for training with Jiraiya 3 years previous. Only for Naruto to start to head back and eventually reach the forest of Konoha (the forest outside Konoha; ninjas try to stay away from the paths as it is more likely they could get ambushed… irony is everywhere around here), just as the sun was hitting early evening. The shadows lengthened over the forest – it was quiet, too quiet… however, the knucklehead as always wasn't attentive to the darkening atmosphere.

He had no idea of the trap that he had landed himself into; he saw a flash of light and then two blurs, and before he knew it, he was being beaten, cut, stabbed and left dying on the outskirts of his beloved village. He lay on the ground unable to move because of the pain that racked his body. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he could hear the fox yelling at him to get up. His will never faulting – he forced his arms to move; ignoring the agonising pain of the movement, he started to get up ready to fight while the 2 figures as they were distracted with their tools. All he knew was he had to win. As he slowly and as silently as he could, got up so he was on his knees, he tiredly looked at the figures before snaking his arm into the left over remains of his leg bag. He fiddled around quickly looking for anything he could use. He found 2 shuriken.

'… _ah good, I just need to pull off two shots then I can get baa-chan to fix me up.' -_ He was being a wishful thinker as always but he was going to find out the hard way…

Taking aim as best as he could, trying hard to shake off the waves of dizziness and encroaching darkness of unconsciousness, he threw them as hard as he could at the 2 figures in the shadows. They headed straight for the figures backs and struck them cleanly and deeply into the cervical vertebrae severing the spine from the neck, killing the 2 figures instantly. They dropped like two sacks of potatoes with their heads barely connected to the rest of their bodies.

That was until he heard deep, dark laughter come from behind him. He didn't even get a chance to turn around before he was hit on the side of his face fracturing his skull. He landed hard on the floor before stopping just short of the two 'dead' bodies. Naruto spat out a mouthful of dirt and blood before painfully looking up to see the 'bodies' crumble to dirt.

"D-damn, r-rock clone." – Naruto wheezed in-between painful breathes. The laughter was still ringing in his ears and around the area. The 2 figures strolled out of the shadows and into the light of the area; they wore completely black suits and cloaks. However, what took the very breathe away from Naruto was the fact that the 2 were wearing masks – animal masks. Now what the hell would be so terrible about 2 figures randomly attacking you while wearing animal masks? Well the thing is; Konoha is the only village to have ANBU that wear animal masks. And Naruto recognised the animal masks – he had been chased by the two very same animal masks after several pranks he had pulled 4-5 years ago.

Naruto looked up in shock before asking the question that had been on his lips since first getting attacked. "Who a-are you? W-why are y-y-you doing this?" he stuttered still rasping slightly due to the loss of blood.

One of the ANBU looked at him and crouched down to the fallen Naruto before saying, "Sorry boy, nothing personal, but orders are orders." Naruto could have sworn he was smirking behind his wolf mask. Naruto did not even notice the bastard ignoring the first question.

"W-what are you talking about?" – Asked a very confused Naruto. He felt a cold, dark ball of dread drop into his chest at the two ANBU around him. The 2 ANBU chuckled humourlessly at the situation. They seemed to take great pleasure of doing this…

"Oh you didn't know, what a shame – what do you think Raccoon [the second ANBU], should we tell him?"

"Yeah, your lucky you sorry excuse for a shinobi we're even telling you this but seeing as you will be dead anyway soon, why not?"

"Okay blondie, we received orders from Konoha's council. Both the shinobi and civilian side – of which, none of them tried to help save you – all elected for you to die. We even have the mission report signed from your _beloved_ village for your execution…" – The two ANBU took great glee away from the look of horror adorning Naruto's blood covered face. "…It turns out that even Tsunade-sama, felt the need for you to go! You are just too unpredictable and with Akatsuki turning their eyes over to the village… well the village wins!" The wolf-masked ANBU held up the report… with the HOKAGE'S stamp of approval on it, just close enough for Naruto to read it and confirm the official seal. Not that Naruto could see much with the blood encrusting his face and over his left eye. The ANBU continued talking, well gloating actually; enjoying the feeling of superiority over the Jinchuriki. However, Naruto was far away thinking of the last couple of comments he had heard, no-one wanted him! Even Baa-chan had abandoned him for the sake of the damn village. It turns out that hatred is very close to love or devotion.

In that moment, a sense of realisation hit the dying Naruto; he was betrayed by the entirety of Konoha. He was left dying without anyone to help him, his friends, Baa-chan, sensei and as far as he knew Pervy-sage had all left him. He was stabbed in his back from quite possibly everyone he knew – even Sasuke had betrayed him 3 years ago. He had never had a proper friend in his life; and it had left him empty inside. It just took 16 years of misery to finally realise.

As he glared at the 2 smug, laughing and arrogant shinobi, Naruto dropped the mask of the naive, knuckleheaded prankster. It took 16 years of burying the pain and loneliness of all the hate and emptiness he had to endure but it had finally boiled in his chest for too long. It came bursting out in red chakra – before the 2 'victorious' ANBU knew what happened they were in pieces… literally! Just 2 lightning quick strikes were all Naruto could manage but his claws tore through them before they had even stopped laughing.

Naruto then fell to the floor and felt the pain again catch up to him; the red chakra receded back into the seal and he was left paralysed from the pain. He could feel the cold hand of death slowly spreading across his body. He knew this was it – he had felt the close hand of death several times during his childhood and earlier career of being a shinobi.

The pain was so intense that the only thing that equalled it out was the stabbing pain of hatred and betrayal. It was the only thing that was more agonising then the lacerations and cuts that were reopening spilling more blood all over the dirty unforgiving floor.

"Sorry o-old f-fox, guess this i-is it, I can't go much longer…"

In his mind, he could hear the ancient fox sigh in anger and disappointment.

" **Its fine kit, the injuries you have received were too much, you actually sealed the deal when you took some of my chakra. You sacrificed yourself for revenge. I'm so proud of you Kit!"** – yelled the Kyuubi, surprising Naruto from the near complete attitude reversal from the gigantic fox.

" _Why the sudden changed? What happened to the whole escaping from the seal and devouring me?"_ asked a confused Naruto, now talking inside his mind as his jaw no longer worked.

" **Well nothing I can do will solve anything now kit – even though you're dying the seal is still as strong as ever so it looks like we will be together forever. I have no idea what happens in the afterlife but I guess you're not too bad Uzumaki."** – Naruto was understandably shocked from the confession of the strongest Biju in the shinobi world.

" _Well, no matter where we end up… no more mister nice-guy! I've had it with the innocent friendly blonde boy Kyuubi – I need to be stronger! I will get stronger no matter what!"_ – Naruto's thoughts turned into delirious psychotic yelling throughout his head towards the end from the lack of oxygen.

Kyuubi never got a chance to reply to him before, against all odds (sorry Masashi Kishimoto), Naruto died in physical, emotional and mental agony. However, not even 2 hours later just as the body, that once held Naruto's soul, was turning cold did a silvery version of Naruto start to float out. Once it had finished fully exiting the old body did the soul version of Naruto stand up now looking fully alive without any previous injuries or anything.

When Naruto came to; he was absolutely shocked to see he was somehow still 'alive.' When he voiced this to Kyuubi he did not get the reply he was looking for.

" **Kit, you're not alive, you are DEAD! We are both dead. You are in your soul form right now."** – The Kyuubi yelled in frustration, to be fair he had managed to live on this world for millenniums. " **Naruto also it turns out in your 'soul form' has no chakra, neither do I now. It has been replaced with another type of energy. A lot of it actually."**

"I'm dead! No… NO I never got my revenge against those damn bastards! Soul form? Man I'm confused Kyuubi."

" **Slow down Kit, first yes you and I are both dead now. As for the your revenge – do what I do and keep all that hatred and anger deep inside, it makes it more entertaining for me to watch when you snap."** – Kyuubi seemed quite laid back about it all and it worried Naruto to no end.

"Okay fine… so Kyuubi what is this new energy?"

" **How am I meant to know; this is my first time dying as well you know! Anyway, this new energy is kind of bursting out of you. In fact, I have no idea what it is but it is flowing off you by the bucket load."**

Naruto was about to reply when he felt a cold shiver down his spine. Then out of nowhere a dark hole opened up right in front of him and before he could do anything, some sort of masked creature came out of it and in less than a second had devoured his soul completely.

As this happened Naruto and Kyuubi both had one thought:

' _H_ _ **O**_ _L_ _ **Y**_ _S_ _ **H**_ _I_ _ **-!'**_

And with that a Hollow devoured Naruto's soul and then returned back to Hueco Mundo after his huge meal of spiritual pressure.

He never got to curse the lives of Konoha, those that betrayed him. He was eaten while feeling angry, emptiness, despair and hatred… a lot of it. It would later on define the new Naruto that would emerge from the darkness of being devoured by a hollow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's it everybody. This is my first chapter of the hollow Jinchuriki. Just so you know guys, Naruto won't be stuck like that for long – I wanted to go another way for this fanfic. It seems an interesting way to go for the story.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review or PM on your thoughts on the new fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read,**

 **Hollow Lives.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Taking over a Menos:

**The Hollow Jinchuriki:**

 **Summary: Naruto dies as a result of a betrayal by Konoha; he dies in despair and in hatred of everyone and everything. He is attacked and devoured by a creature, without anyone being able to see him or help him. He becomes part of a hollow, but we all know that Naruto never backs down…**

 **This is my second fanfic – I am really enjoying writing this, I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter.**

 **My thanks again to all those that have read, followed and/or favorited my story:**

 **741 views, 8 Reviews, 59 Followers and 34 Favourites – a huge thank you for that.**

 **I am currently writing the next chapter of The Espada Jinchuriki but in the meantime hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or bleach (insert witty comment here!).**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1 – Taking Over The Menos:**

 _No one can really understand what it is like to be eaten by a hollow, apart from the others that have also suffered the same fate. The crushing darkness and the feeling of being compressed by the hundred's, or in some cases, the thousands of other souls becomes sickening and overwhelming very quickly. The feeling is actually not painful as such, but is extremely uncomfortable._

 _There is only one chance to get out but in most cases souls are stuck in there for centuries before such a chance arises._

 _For Naruto, who was just eaten by a hollow, was now in the endless darkness not being able to sense anything going on in the outside world. The only way he knew that he was still 'alive,' as such, was from the Kyuubi, filling him in about both their souls being eaten and are currently being crushed and shrunk at the same time by the very creature that ate them for lunch... Kyuubi was not amused! Yeah... turns out that being eaten by a hollow isn't great for the soul… and Kyuubi's mood._

 _A little backstory – the hollow that had eaten Naruto was called Fia ('Fear'); it was a particularly vicious and ravenous hollow. It always was quite an insatiable hollow, looking constantly for any souls to sink its rows of razor sharp teeth into._

 _Fia was a disgusting looking creature; it had a snake like neck as tall as a house alone, the body was horribly disproportional to the rest of its body, with spikes hanging off the 3 arms and 2 legs. Two of the three arms were in the conversional place for a 'persons' arms but the third arm was a lot longer, bigger and sticking out of the creature's back, just short of Fia's massive neck. All in all, it was probably more merciful for Naruto to be eaten before having to properly see it._

 _Fia was attracted to the elemental nations as a result of the massive about of Spiritual Pressure that was emitting from a particular location. Usually it isn't possible for a hollow to travel to such a dimension but Fia's special ability allowed it to be able to precisely lock onto souls with immense spiritual energy, even from such a distance. It allowed Fia to travel to the precise location of one Naruto Uzumaki. However, this is obviously, not usually possible for a hollow to be able to sense spiritual pressure from the dimension. In fact, it was only possible, in this case, because of the combination of both, Naruto's and Kyuubi's Reiatsu put together; when they first turned to their soul-form. As they turned they had no chance to even attempt to suppress the gigantic amount of energy (as a Jinchuriki and 100 metre demon fox – you need to be able to subconsciously suppress your energy or you would be targeted by_ _ **everyone**_ _); and as a result Fia had enough time to lock onto their location. The rest is currently being described, but will soon be history._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _It had been 3 years since Fia's considerable meal consisting of Naruto and his prisoner. Within those 3 years Fia had grown very powerful from the continuous souls he had been devouring. His spiritual pressure alone was now approaching Gillian level and he would soon be in reach of Menos Grande level._

 _That would be in itself a big mistake…_

 _You see in Hueco Mundo you do not gain that much power without higher forms of life finding out. It is a vicious cycle how you can become the prey so quickly from being the predator._

 _Fia had, over the 3 years of returning, migrated to the 'Menos forest' to get more prey. However, in the Menos Forest, Fia was nowhere close to the top of the food chain…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Gillians usually have no personality to speak of, which makes them dangerous since they have no mind of their own, one of the many Hollows which comprise it, might gain control over the newly formed entity; reflected in the unique mask it wears in comparison to a normal Gillian-Menos Grande. As a result, it can make them unpredictable and wild. Only these Gillian variants have the potential to evolve into Adjuchas-class Menos. The evolution is facilitated by the continued cannibalization of fellow Hollows and other Gillians._

 _This is where Fia met his fate just 3 years after the consumption of Naruto. He was eaten (again, a great deal of irony) by an even more insatiable creature… an evolving and hungry Gillian. Despite their slow movements and huge size; making it difficult to accurately eat smaller, faster hollows, Fia found out the hard way what it is like to face an evolving Gillian._

 _Thus, Fia was devoured fairly quickly and easily by the ravenous Gillian. Therefore, all the souls Fia had been comprised of, now became part of the Gillians' spiritual energy._

 _Over the course of the next year, the Gillian continued to eat whatever hollow it could find. Whether that would be other Gillians or large hollows with big spiritual pressure, it did not matter – they were all quickly consumed by the gigantic Menos._

 _Now considering the Gillian was evolving it also began to gain key characteristics of anyone of those souls that made up its reiatsu. This is where we officially begin the chapter._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto and the Kyuubi had been in a rather unpleasant situation for the last 4 years, like an itch you cannot scratch… times a billion! Therefore, it is understandable that they were both pretty pissed off with the entire situation they found themselves in. I mean he had literally just died and then he was somehow eaten in his 'soul form' by a random hideous creature of some sorts.

Over the course of the 4 years, Naruto could do nothing apart from converse with the only other soul connected to him – that is of course the Kyuubi. However, you do not talk to someone for 4 years without becoming friends or in this case family.

Yes believe or not, the Kyuubi decided to help Naruto in his task to become stronger. Over the years they had developed an almost brotherly bond between them – with lots and lots of banter and bickering. Although, it did take over a year for Kyuubi to tell Naruto his name – Kurama.

Over the 4 years, Kurama tried desperately to remember the name of the new energy they both had now. He had heard amazing stories from his father (the Sage of Six Paths) about the different afterlives that a soul can go to. It took a while, in which both Naruto and Kurama bickered consistently out of impatience, but eventually Kurama remembered that this energy was called Reiatsu. He told his partner, the reason he knew this was because this Reiatsu is the only thing that was so many times denser than chakra. He did continue but Naruto blanked him out… which led to another 'conversation' which had more swearing than it did adjectives.

In between the banter, they talked a lot on their situation and how to escape – Kurama quickly pointed out the irony of the situation; he, the Kyuubi, was stuck in the confines of Naruto, who was also in the confines of another being. But I digress; they talked and talked and talked.

Within those long conversations, they got… Nowhere! In fact, they were stuck, going around in circles, for about 3 and a half years before they felt a slight opening of some sort somewhere in the darkness. Both Kurama and Naruto could feel the thousands of other souls looking for that particular opening as well. However, as they were two souls in one, they had a distant advantage over the other souls. Two souls are better than one in this case – they reached the opening after a while of squeezing pass all the other souls that were in the way. As it was pure, crashing darkness Naruto was heavily relying on Kurama's sensoring abilities to find their way out of there.

It took 6 months of pressing and forcing their consciousness' over the being that contained them. Over this period they both found out that the being within them had very little intelligence, a fact that annoyed Kurama to no end. He justified his annoyance to the fact that he had thousands of years' worth of knowledge in his memories and yet he was contained in an idiot. Naruto didn't like the way Kurama always casually stared at him for a while after saying that. He always rejected the idea that Kurama was thinly disguising an insult at him; I mean he was awesome right?

The nameless Gillian slowly began to shrink and lose its one main characteristic that makes all Menos Grande Gillians recognisable; the fact that they all look exactly alike… as a result the more consciousness it gained via Kurama and Naruto the more it began to change until eventually, after 6 months, it was now an entirely different entity – Naruto Uzumaki.

However, the final evolution was costly to both Kurama and Naruto in ways that would shape a rather vicious Adjuchas later on.

 _Flashback 10 hours from the final evolution of a Gillian:_

Naruto was sweating with the amount of strain he was feeling. He was constantly pressing with as much force as he could against the opening. He was steadily feeling more and more of his conscious feeding through to this moronic 'Gillian.' He was however a little worried at the fact that for the last couple of weeks; Kurama had said very little to him. He may be like any other demon fox that's chilling within the confines your gut, but he grows on you over time. Therefore, the feeling of unease was steadily growing on Naruto.

At first, Naruto merely thought that Kurama was putting all his efforts into trying to help him get through the opening as well, but he no longer was talking to him at all.

Naruto, having enough, decided to pull back with the pushing (to only about fifty percent effort – so he could multitask), and prepared to make contact with the Fur-ball via mindscape.

He let what was left on his consciousness pass into the seal. Moments later he found himself in the familiar sewer corridors that he had been travelling in on and off ever since he was thrown down a cliff by Jiraiya.

Naruto spent the next couple of minutes walking down the sewer pathways until he reached the gigantic cave that housed the Kyuubi for the last 2 decades.

However, what Naruto saw shocked him to the core – where the great Kyuubi no Kitsune should be staying, was a larger version of Naruto's 4 tail state. Kurama no longer had fur, muscle or a skeleton that could distinguish him to anyone that once saw the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was reduced to just a state pure Reiatsu. Naruto, getting passed his shock, cautiously approached his companion. He didn't know whether his 'brother' had any consciousness at all; or he was just a mindless beast in this state.

Slowly approaching the massive cage, Naruto stopped just short of it and asked "Kurama? Are you still there? Do I need to die again to get you to open up?" - Naruto tried to speak clearly but the amount of energy that was flying around was staggering. Truthfully, Naruto had to rise what was left of his Reiatsu, just so he could stand up and talk and not be paralysed by the power emitting from his only friend. He, of course, had to be careful not to use too much otherwise he would not be able to focus half of it into corrupting their jailor.

The 4 tailed version of Kurama paused and stared at Naruto. In that moment, Naruto knew something really bad had happened. However, just before the creature could do anything it fell to the floor and Naruto swore he saw the reiatsu-construct shrink another couple of feet. Naruto immediately ran into the cage that held his friend, by-passing the gate as he charged through to the now whimpering Kyuubi.

In all his life, ever since he first heard of the strongest and most famed of all the Bijuu, he had never imagined he would have heard the great beast utter a single whimper… Naruto was confused, shocked and utterly helpless as he watched his friend continue to shrink until stopping after losing his third and fourth tail. Naruto looked down at his friend in shame at the possibility of losing the only person he really had ever managed to connect with and not have any way to save him.

" **Oi, meat-bag! Stop being such a little bitch and come over here so I can talk heroically to you."** -Kurama's voice was weak but still held a certain amount of power and respect in it that brought Naruto's attention to the fox just next to him.

Naruto, getting over his shock, moved closer and then kneeled down next to his collapsed best friend.

"Fur ball, I don't understand what is happening?"

" **Uh… even now humans are idiots ("** Hey! **" -** shouted Naruto indignantly, almost on instinct before quieting down and listening)… **it is quite obvious, for the past 6 months, we have been slowly converted into one being. Our souls will soon become one as a result. I am surprised you didn't feel our power combining. However, with both of us putting so much effort into overtaking this sad-excuse for a lifeform, I guess I can overlook this one dumbass mistake. As for the combination of our two souls it looks like the seal is so strong that you will be the dominate soul when we merge.**

 **I have little more than 2 minutes left until the concluding conversion will take place. All my energy is now yours. And for Kami's Sake please don't act like a dumbass… like always.**

 **Now as the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, I cannot just die being left like some kind of wretched, whimpering human… I need one favour from you Naruto?"** – Kurama's voice steadily became weaker as the monologue continued. It was interrupted with regular groans of agony from the once all-powerful fox.

The ex-shinobi was desperately trying to take in all the information that he had been told and was still looking for a way that could save his only friend. However, with less than 2 minutes left to save him, Naruto knew that no matter what he did it would be too late. Kurama knew it too, that was why he kept his silence for the past 6 months. In the case of the Kyuubi trying to escape or the death of the Jinchuriki, the seal becomes 'locked off' as such and means that without the key for the seal Naruto couldn't do anything.

Naruto just looked into the white, glowing eyes of his friend in defeat and slight surprise. He knew he could only do one thing for his friend now…

"Yeah sure anything Kurama, what is the favour you want?

" **I find dying like this as pathetic – like the way you died for the first time – therefore I need you to focus as much reiatsu as you can spare into your hand and then plunge it right in the middle o** fmy **chest.** It will kill me instantly as I no longer have any type of form that I can use to protect myself." **-** Kurama said his voice becoming weaker and quieter as it went. He started glowing slightly as he went into another series of groans of anguish.

"What, I can't do th-!" - Naruto would have continued on the desperate and deluded speech of not giving up but he knew from the look in Kurama's eyes and the glowing body of his, that he had no choice but to do this.

Requiring only a few seconds so that he could concentrate as much of his left over reiatsu into his right hand and with only a second of hesitation; Naruto plunged his hand hard into the chest of his friend. He closed his eyes as he did so to stop any tears from building up… he wouldn't cry like he used to in the world of the living. With that thought he shouted to his friend the last words he would hear:

"I'm sorry my friend, I promise I will become the strongest of whatever world I end up in. As you become my flesh and blood, you will see what lies ahead." – Naruto howled out in sadness, anger and frustration. He just watched as Kurama steadily started to fade, no longer able to talk; Naruto watched as his only friend in the entire universe completely broke down into reiatsu and then join Naruto's body. With that Naruto was thrown out of his mindscape and into the crushing darkness again.

Instantaneously, Naruto felt the amazing flood of power that came from absorbing the last of the Demon Fox. However, Naruto couldn't care less at that point. Everything he always has is taken away from him – why was it always him, WHY WAS IT ALWAYS HIM!

In his anger Naruto released a huge amount of Spiritual Pressure before pushing at the opening with all his strength, will and anger. Needless to say, the Gillian had no chance. After doing so, Naruto suddenly saw a flash of the brightest white followed immediately by the darkest black and with that Naruto fell to unconsciousness.

 _Present time:_

When Naruto came to, he found that he was lying down on a cool hard surface. With difficulty, due to his dizziness, he sat up and looked around in the new environment he found himself in. It wasn't that much better than the crushing darkness of being in the digestive system of a hollow.

As he looked around, he immediately noticed that the land he found himself in was basked again darkness. However, unlike the first time, he could see perfectly in the darkness – something he guessed he had gained from the conversion of him and Kurama.

As soon as that thought passed through his head, he immediately clenched his hands in anger; only to find that they felt weird…

Looking down to inspect his body, he was shocked at the changes that were made without his knowledge: He stood at around 8 foot tall with a lean, muscular build with clawed arms and legs. The claws themselves were around 4-5 inches and razor sharp. He looked at his clothing and saw that now they were plain white with grey stripes leading all the way up to his neck. Naruto felt at his neck and noticed that it felt… _furry…_ without a pause he pulled some of it off and saw that he apparently was covered in crimson fur from the neck upwards. His clawed hands made their way up to his face only to be stopped from some kind of mask. The mask in question covered his entire skull so much so that he couldn't even tell if he was blonde anymore or not…

All in all, Naruto was a little shocked at what he saw, although the size was definitely welcomed; he was furious that he no longer had his friend to help out anymore. He looked around and remembered where he was due to the past memories of the Gillian and Fia. He was in the Menos Forest. Again by using the past memories, he quickly navigated his way out – he found that many of the hollows he met, as he was running, got out of his way very quickly. He theorised that his power was so great that the hollows knew that they had no chance against him. Any of the hollows that didn't, were dealt with quickly by the razor sharp claws and teeth that Naruto found he could use very easily.

Like it was second-nature to him, or instinct. He was also finding that he greatly enjoyed killing now like it was his purpose now; if the killing meant more strength then so be it.

He let a lot of his anger and frustration out through the quick scraps and fights that he was in. It also helped that he was hungry and that they didn't taste that bad; in fact he felt his power increasing with every meal. Naruto knew that there was an ultimate level of a Menos and that was a Vasto Lorde. That was his next goal – in order to sit at the top he had to evolve again.

It took sometime but with Naruto's improved speed, he got out of the hellish forest and into the surface of Hueco Mundo; at least that was what Fia called it in his memories.

The sight that greeted him was rather dull. Sand was the surface for as far as the eye could see, the only thing that differed were the slight hills and craters of sand and hundreds and hundreds of dead trees that littered this new sand.

Naruto groaned in exasperation at yet another thing to deal with. The only light that was offered was from the moon that was dead centre in the sky. Not that it mattered to Naruto with his new and improved eye-sight.

Feeling that he needed to get going, he swallowed all that rage, shame and frustration down into his core and without a word set off in his quest for more power.

His mask showing exactly the facial expression on his real face… absolutely void of all emotion. It was a truly threatening visual with the glowing red eyes that screamed for the deaths of whoever they felt like. He would find out that he certainly wasn't the only one that was looking for destruction, chaos and pain. He was in Hueco Mundo now…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done! I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1 of The Hollow Jinchuriki.**

 **For all those that are wondering the next chapter for the Espada Jinchuriki will be out as soon as I can… I'm a little busy but it will be the next chapter out.**

 **Special thanks to Lucian Naruto, Ejammer, toile grant, imperial warlord, rikudoNaruto1, DatMatt and xanderdakka for your feedback and reviews.**

 **Naruto is going to be having some real good fights next chapter… He is pissed at the loss of his only friend so he is going to go emo for a while and kill anything that he perceives as annoying, or gets in his way, or if he feels like it. I can't wait**

 **Hollow Lives signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The 2 Destined Vasto Lordes

**The Hollow Jinchuriki:**

 **Summary: Naruto dies as a result of a betrayal by Konoha; he dies in despair and in hatred of everyone and everything. He is attacked and devoured by a creature, without anyone being able to see him or help him. He becomes part of a hollow, but we all know that Naruto never backs down…**

 **This is my second fanfic – I am really enjoying writing this, I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter.**

 **My thanks again to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited my stories:**

 **3012 views, 20 Reviews, 121 Followers and 80 Favourites – a huge thank you for that.**

 **Please if you see anything I could improve upon, by all means send me a PM or review.**

 **Also, if you have read my other story and are confused with the differences between them – it will be made apparent throughout each of the stories as they progress I have a plan that will lead both the Naruto's onto different paths. Hope this satisfies your curiosity.**

 **For those that have read The Espada Jinchuriki sorry for making you go through this again but I would like you guys to suggest some positions that Naruto should be when he joins Aizen's army!**

 **Also, put if you think he should be a fraccion member and please tell me which number for – i.e. 'Espada number 6, fraccion member.'**

 **10/0 – Fraction -**

 **1 – Fraction -**

 **2 – Fraction -**

 **3 – Fraction -**

 **4 – Fraction -**

 **5 – Fraction -**

 **6 – Fraction -**

 **7 – Fraction -**

 **8 – Fraction -**

 **9 – Fraction -**

 _ **PLEASE READ: As I intend for Naruto to be part of the Espada / Fraccion member, I am unsure what ranking I should put him in, so please PM or REVIEW the number you think he should be. I will make a tally of the number and the highest number will be the one I will select. Please keep letting me know your opinion.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or bleach (insert witty comment here!).**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2 – The Meeting of the 2 Destined Vasto Lordes:**

Hueco Mundo wasn't exactly a vacation when it came to… well everything; from strange and dangerous landscapes, to hundreds of thousands of dead crystallised trees and Naruto's favourite - the endless sand that went on and on and on…

I guess the issue with every living thing out to kill you and absorb your power, was also a problem but it didn't make Naruto's big 3 problems with the damn place.

But then again Naruto was no different. He had gained a reputation for being a true demon when fighting, he had fought Hollows, both strong and weak, for the last 5 and a half years and every time he felt his power growing. He had wiped out foe after foe in his quest of gaining power. None of the other hollows knew why he was so much more ferocious and ravenous than their other kin but they didn't stay there long enough to find out.

His reputation had reached as far as the soul society. Not much information had leaked through as communication was sparsely between the hollows and Shinigami but between the brief taunts and interrogations the 13 captains had all been told to be wary of this foe (they had gotten a description from one of the more 'talkative' hollows). The one with eyes of a demon that you can't miss.

As Naruto's reputation had reached the Soul Society he had gained a reputation from the rest of the hollows and Adjuchas in Hueco Mundo. They called him 'Demonio' and were the name that was passed over to the Shinigami.

Naruto loved the name and thought it described him in one word perfectly. He hated everything, everyone and life itself. His only goal in this damned existence was to get stronger. So strong that he could sit on the top of the worlds and laugh as the worlds bend for his whims.

He might have become _slightly_ unstable in the absence of Kurama but when you're alone in the darkness. The darkness quickly becomes your friend and you no longer seek the light…

Talking about Naruto, we currently finding him sitting and eating a rather unfortunate Gillian who had just returned from some place and stupidly ended up on the surface rather than the Menos forest – his mistake!

He however, was not really playing attention to his meal and was just absently staring into space while nibbling the Gillians face off.

'… _uh this place is such a snore-feast… this is my existence now? Just go from place to place looking for a quick meal. Well in order to get stronger I must but would it kill someone to make the place more welcoming…'_

He had become extremely bitter and lonely as the years went by. He still held onto the betrayal, anger and frustration of his previous life as well as the loss of his only friend. That pain was what he used to push himself when he just wanted to stop and give up.

After finishing his meal he got up and left what was left of the carcase for the weaker hollows as he had already absorbed most of the spiritual energy from it already.

He had started to walk away when he felt something approaching… fast. No _incredibly_ fast. Naruto prided himself on his skills to detect, hunt and kill even the toughest of Gillain-class and the really weak Adjuchas. But he hadn't even felt this approaching target until he was literally right on top of him! Naruto theorised that it must have been the speed of this new foe. Or worst… a strong Adjuchas, in which case Naruto was in for the fight of his life… again!

Naruto knew that the speed it was going meant that it was most likely hostile and looking for prey. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

' _Fucking great! Why always me, oh forget it I get tired of asking myself the same damn question every time shit happens to me.'_

Naruto got into a subtle defensive position ready to defend and then counter the incoming move.

However, it happened in a blink of an eye. Naruto had never witnessed so much speed and power before. Before he knew it, he was punched right in the mask with such force that he was sent flying back over 200 meters.

Naruto, who was still recovering from the punch and shock, looked up at his new opponent and new he was in some serious crap! The new guy was a bit blurry to make out over the banging headache Naruto now had. Naruto carefully reached up to his mask and felt that it was still in one piece, in fact it wasn't even scratch what the hell was this mask made of?

He could make out that the Hollow was even smaller than himself; it was crouched on all fours like a panther and had lethal bright cold blue eyes that made it look rather intimidating despite its small statue.

' _Dammit all, he got through my defence with pure speed. I didn't even see the move coming and what direction it came from. Oh no, it has to be another Adjuchas… yeah…his spiritual pressure is even higher than mine! Well shit.'_

These were just some of the thousands of thoughts that were going through the head of Naruto.

His opponent however, looked thoroughly disappointed for some reason. So he decided to taunt Naruto and get him out of his shock.

"Oi, is this the best 'Demonio' can do. I guess all that talk from the other Adjuchas was just a load of bullshit. I have spent the last year looking for a good fight so I can test my strength against them… so how about it? A fight to the death with me – Grimmjow Jaggerjack!" After saying this to the still recovering Naruto he screamed loudly to the heavens and released a heavy burst of Spiritual pressure. It was enough to distort the air with ripples effectively flowing through the air like water.

At that moment Naruto felt tiny.

' _He… he can release that much power… with just a scream?'_

Naruto knew that this Adjuchas – Grimmjow was it? – was in a whole new league than any other hollow he had faced up to now.

However, Naruto as usual put his fear and hesitation behind him and stood at full height and roared as loudly as he could; releasing as much Spiritual pressure as he could to even out the output done by his new 'friend.'

It was hard work and Naruto was sure that if he could see his own face then he would see beads of sweat making their way down his face. But alas he still had the blank and emotionless mask on it that showed and said nothing about the person behind the mask. Only the bloodthirsty red eyes reflected who exactly you were pissing off…

Grimmjow was at first shocked that Demonio was able to match his output of Spiritual pressure, he had released enough to make even a veteran Adjuchas sweat a little about facing him. He of course hadn't put much into it but still Grimmjow couldn't stop the bloodlust beginning to increase in every cell of his being.

Without words he charged forward at top speed looking to slice his opponent in 4 little pieces with his own razor sharp claws. However, Naruto reacted on instinct and managed to block the massively powerful strike by using his claws as a defensive. Naruto was just holding onto his defence whilst Grimmjow was just crouched on his three paws (the fourth one obviously looking to get through Demonio's defence).

"YES THIS AM WHAT I WANT DEMONIO! I HAVEN'T HAD SOMEONE ABLE TO STOP MY CLAWS IN SUCH A LONG TIME!" shouted a maniacal Grimmjow, clearly loving every second of this fight.

Naruto, on the other hand, was just happy to be in one piece, he could feel his claws bending and splintering from the strain of the attack. Before he could counter Grimmjow's attack; Grimmjow released a wild kick that connected with Naruto's chest and would have blasted him away if Grimmjow hadn't grabbed his arm and continually punched and kicked the snot out of him.

Grimmjow just laughed the whole way through.

Naruto had cuts and bruises literally forming between each blow and could not do anything to defend himself. He had blood dripping from nearly everywhere. His opponent being too strong, fast and ruthless to be defeated… he just wanted to give up…

"I guess it was just luck that you blocked my first strike – probably some sort of last effort instinct to stay alive… how pathetic, I guess I'll just have to eat you after all."

Give up…

Naruto's mind flicked over to the now empty cage of Kurama and then Naruto remembered his promise. He knew that it was a long shot and he would only have one attack to kill his opponent otherwise he was dead meat… a little more literally than Naruto would have liked.

Just as Grimmjow was about to end the fight with a rather loose and lazy swipe of his claws, to Naruto's chest; his hand was caught and held by Naruto. He looked up straight in the bright blue eyes of his opponent, whilst blood was dripping down his mask from virtually every side, and said:

"You know those that call me Demonio only call me that when they want to see the DEMON!" and with that Naruto sent as much power as he could to his claws and swiped fast and accurately at Grimmjow's chest. It connected but as Grimmjow's natural output of Spiritual pressure was so high it was not a lethal hit. In fact apart from a bit of blood that spilled out of it, it looked rather mild.

Grimmjow just laughed hysterically while looking at 'Demonio' with some sort of twisted respect.

"Demonio you really ARE what the rumours say about you! You have a potential that equals mine, if you are this powerful with only a decades' experience behind you then you deserve to live.

In fact, I have just had some old friends for dinner and not even that hungry so why don't you join me and we will rule this retched plane of existence ourselves?"

During the speech Grimmjow had started walking over to the now shocked Naruto, who was still standing there with his clawed hand out. He hand only managed one little hit on this clearly much stronger being and yet he wasn't being torn apart and eaten. He had never heard of any Adjuchas sticking together like that.

He was rightfully suspicious but knew that if this Grimmjow character wanted to kill him then he could of realistically done it in the first blow before this little 'spar' had even started.

"Why leave me alive at all I have nothing you want?" asked a still shell-shocked and confused Naruto.

Grimmjow just smiled, not a nice smile exactly but also not an evil I'm-going-to-eat-your-brains-and-guts-for-dinner smile either, and responded with:

"Look kid I have been an Adjuchas for many, many decades and you are the first one who has come along and given me a scratch. If you are able to do this now when you are a mere infant compared with every single other Adjuchas out there. Then you are destined along with me, to become Vasto Lourdes." Naruto just stared at the clearly bi-polar panther-like Adjuchas with a deadpan expression on his face. Not that Grimmjow could see past the mask of course.

"I see that you are still confused, huh dammit I'm not use to talking this much. I want you to become my apprentice as such so that we can take down larger prey and grow to our destined state!" Grimmjow continued in the hopes Demonio would accept. He had plans for this one… he would make an excellent disciple and with enough training and feeding he had no doubt that they would both be able to evolve into their final evolutional state.

Naruto looked over this Grimmjow and made his decision… after all he had said he would do anything for power. This seemed like a good start.

"Okay Grimmjow Jaggerjack I will be your apprentice, however, I want as much power as I can get and don't think an old-cat like you will slow me down."

That comment earnt him a punch in the face and a rather angry Grimmjow holding him down.

"I am only going to say this once okay kid… I am not a little cat! I am a Panther and have killed more hollows than you have had days of life. Your training begins now."

And with that Grimmjow smashed Naruto on the head knocking him unconscious and easily lay the clearly much heavier and larger being on his back and started running from the fight zone.

"Lesson one… don't piss me off. I hate arrogant little brats!"

Grimmjow and the unconscious Naruto made their way into the distance for the next stage of the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay guys done but not happy! I can't help but feel this chapter is a little weak. Please tell me something I could improve upon in the review section and I will try to rewrite the chapter so it is a little more deserving to all you loyal/new readers. Do keep track of this chapter as I will try to rewrite it soon and I don't think it actually notifies anyone when a chapter is rewritten so please be aware of that.**

 **Also, please to send your requests on where you think Naruto should be in the Espada hierarchy. If he should be an outright Espada or a fraccion member is totally up to you. I'm flexible with the choices but do note that Naruto will be tough and strong and will eventually have the power of an Espada.**

 **Moving onto Grimmjow, do make sure you understand that he wasn't actually there to kill Naruto – he was essentially looking for another gang to rule over – he loves to be in-charge and now has an impressionable young Adjuchas to boost his ego.**

 **Many thanks for reading my stories and have a great day.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Hollow Lives.**


End file.
